The Domain Name System (DNS) stores information associated with domain names in a database on networks, such as the Internet. DNS may associate many types of information with domain names. For example, DNS provides an IP address associated with a domain name. DNS also lists mail exchange servers accepting email for each domain. When configuring a DNS server, it may be necessary to load a bulk set of data (for example, 400 class B IP addresses) associated with a given range of IP addresses. In addition, within the range, it may be desirable to override data associated with certain IP addresses. Typical DNS servers cannot handle inserting such a large set of data. Thus, it would be desirable to have a method of handling data associated with a range of addresses, including overriding data associated with particular addresses within the range.